


What I Want

by Biracial_Mermaid



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:58:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biracial_Mermaid/pseuds/Biracial_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus has a bit too much and it shows when he wakes Trip up for a round of entertainment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from writing a certain thing that I have big plans for. Drunk Vitri with a side of daddy issues happened.  
> I haven't slept yet and this was all done on my phone, so don't expect quality. c:   
> Title taken from the song What I Wabt by She Wants Revenge.

On occasion, Virus found himself bored out of his wits with nothing to do. Usually his boredom was cured sooner rather than later, but on a certain night, or morning depending on your understanding of time, he found himself with a nearly empty bottle of newly opened wine. What else could he do? Trip was asleep, the streets were empty, and nowhere interesting was open. So he drank. He drank glass after glass of wine until his mind began to work differently and his body didn't feel like his own. 

Unfortunately enough, that wasn't enough to kill his boredom. Drastic times call for drastic measures, he thought as he stumbled out of his room and to the one next door. As he entered the nearly pitch black room, a pair of large, glowing eyes narrowed at him from the bleak darkness that seemed to be everywhere. Something about the pair of eyes was just hilarious, so in a fit of hushed giggling, he brought his finger to his lips. "Berta, shh. You... you're gonna wake up the Trip." The eyes rolled, a movement that was more human than anything else, before closing as the allmate laid his head back down. Virus didn't pose a threat, so there was no need to be alarmed.

Virus tiptoed to the bed and crawled on top of its inhabitant, straddling his hips. Trip hardly stirred at all. "What a big lug." Virus mumbled to himself before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the other's neck. "Oi. Trip. Toreeeeep," he cooed, trying to wake him up so he could entertain Virus. But when he didn't get a response, Virus pouted and began to bounce on top of his target. "Hey, I said wake up!"

"Hmph? Virus? What time is it?" Virus snorted and ceased bouncing. "I wake you up at four in the morning and you ask what time it is instead of why I'm here. I vould be dying for all you know and you just wanna know what time it is. Its four a.m., by the way."  
"You mentioned." Trip grumbled, reaching up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Are you alright? Have another nightmare?"  
"No, mom, I didn't have a nightmare. I'm just bored." He hummed, nestling his face into the crook of Trip's neck. "I was hoping you'd help me with tha-"  
"You smell like a wine cellar."   
"Shut up, I do not." He huffed against the other's shoulder as Trip traced his fingertips up and down his spine lightly. 

"Mhm. Right. How much have you had to drink?"  
"Don't know don't care." He snorted, gently curving his hips against Trip's own, smirking at the light sound it tore from his lips. "So will you help me or do I have to get myself off?" A short silence followed and Virus pressed the tip of his tongue to Trip's pulse point.

"Don't you ever say I've never done anything nice for you." He groaned, reaching around to grab Virus by the hips and force him against himself, creating aa friction so sweet that even Virus couldn't help but moan softly. "Sh- shut up and kiss me."  
"You're so cliche when you're wasted." Before Virus could reply to that remark, his lips were occupied by Trip's. They puckered against his just the right way, nibbled in the right spots, and Trip's hands roamed his body, gripping every place he knew Virus liked to be touched. As stupid as it sounded, even to the two of them, Trip knew Virus' body and the ways it reacted to certain things. Neither could explain why that was, but it made him an amazing lover.

Lustful gasps and hums filled the air between them as clumsy hands fumbled to rid the two of their clothing. In record time, Virus was on his back with Trip kneeling between his pale thighs blemished only by love bites and bruises that Trip had put there previously, and rather recently. "Hurry up," Virus demanded when he decided that Trip had taken long enough to run his hands over every inch of his tense, shivering body. The bottle blonde rolled his eyes and reached down, pressing a finger against his entrance, only to be stopped with a scoff. "What, do you think I didn't take care of that already before I came in here? Just hurry up already." 

That condescending tone accompanied by the irratated look in Virus' eyes was apparent, and the last thing that he wanted was to miss out on this because he wasn't moving fast enough. With a slight scowl, Trip gripped onto Virus' knee and spread his legs slightly further, entering him easily. A small gasp left his throat, covered by the sound of one long moan from Virus.

Trip felt the all familiar feeling of Virus' nails digging into his shoulders for support, rolling his hips up to encourage Trip's movement. "M- move, damnit!" He demanded, nails digging deeper into the flesh to accentuate his point. Trip simply laughed softly and pulled his hips back slightly, only to snap the forward, making Virus gasp in surprise. "Shut the fuck up." Trip growled, reaching up to press his hand in position to choke Virus if he didn't obey. A small whine left his throat and Trip wondered briefly if he liked Virus being this drunk during sex or not.

Virus bit into his lip and smirked softly, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded. "What do you want me to do, baby?" He asked Trip, who was watching him, thrusting shallowly and slowly, just to tease the other. "Because I'll do anything if you fuck me right. I'll suck you off and swallow every last drop of cum. I'll bend over for you," his smirk widened and his hand, acting on its own accord, wrapped around his cock, pumping it slowly. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me, Daddy." 

Virus swore that he saw someone flip a switch inside of Trip, but he had no time to question it before the former pulled out halfway only to slam back in dangerously close to his prostate, making him yelp in surprise. "Fuck, do that aga- Ah!" he was interrupted by another loud moan as Trip repeated the motion again and again. The stimulation was quickly getting to Virus, and his moans were beginning to echo off the walls, so he instead occupied his mouth by latching onto Trip's as he continued his assult on the bundle of nerves. 

Virus quickly came, too inebriated to hold onto himself, but it took a bit longer for Trip. Even after both men were covered in Virus' cum, panting, he wasn't there yet. He was close, so close, but he wasn't ready to cum. Virus tensed around him and with a shaky, slurred moan, pressed a kiss to the base of his ear. "Cum inside of me, daddy. Please fill me up and use me like the little whore I am. Fuck, cum for me, daddy." He whispered. Another switch flipped somewhere in Trip and by the last word of Virus' plea, Trip was gasping and his fingers were forming new bruises on Virus' thighs as he released inside the other. Their hips slowed and eventually stopped. Trip knew it wasn't likely to happen again unless he was drunk, but he really wouldn't mind if Virus called him daddy again. He decided that drunk sex with Virus was something he didn't mind after all.


End file.
